Life for Die
by Lawlie1307
Summary: - Dewa kematian tidak dapat mati. Mereka adalah makhluk kekal dan abadi. Tapi bagaimana jika satu perasaan terlarang yang dapat dirasakan 'manusa' dan 'dewa kematian' dapat membuat satu nyawa menghilang? /KyuMin/YAOI/Shinigami!Kyu/Mind to RCL please :)


Life for Die

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin. Other cast.

.

Genre : Angst, Romance

.

Disc : All cast not are mine

.

WARNING !

MALE X MALE, TYPO(s), Gaje, YAOI ! , DLDR !

.

Happy Reading~

.

oOo

.

" _Shinigami adalah makhluk yang tak bisa mati. Mereka selalu kekal untuk kehidupanya. Kecuali satu hal yang membuatnya hilang bagaikan debu yang terbawa angin. Satu hal yang membuat tubuh kokoh itu perlahan hancur. Bagai butiran debu yang berlomba-lomba mengejar angin. Satu hal saja….. –Cinta."_

.

.

Banyak terdengar sebuah bisikan tentang –bagaimana manusia hidup?— . Lalu –apakah manusia akan kekal ?—. Tidak. Manusia ditakdirkan untuk hidup hanya sementara di dunia, sebuah fakta mutlak yang tidak dapat di tolak bagi mereka. Hidup. Manusia hidup di dunia seperti secarik kertas yang diisi oleh coretan-coretan perbuatannya. Yang nantinya membawa mereka ke dalam alam kekal disana. Memperhitungkan apakah surga ataukah neraka yang didapat.

Hari ini. Seperti biasa Lee Sungmin melayangkan pikirannya dalam khayalan-khayalan ambigunitas yang tercipta di sela-sela imajinasinya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh untuk kehidupan. _Mengapa?_ Terkadang batinya berkata demikian. _Mengapa aku hidup di dunia kejam_ _ini?_ Tidak jarang ia mengeluhkan hal ini. Ia mengheleai nafas perlahan. _Hidup memang suatu pilihan._ Pikirnya lagi. Terkadang ia berpikir, semua fisik sempurna telah dia dapatkan, paras manis, mata hitam sewarna malam, bibir pink lembut yang menggoda. Serta jangan lupakan pipinya yang bulat penuh. Menambah kesan _cute_ pada setiap mata yang melihat. Hanya saja.. satu hal yang membuat pria muda ini mengeruhkan wajahnya. Kehilangan semangat hidup yang hampir tidak mungkin untuk di dapat kembali.

" Mereka selalu bertengkar di hadapanku." Desahnya pelan. Jari jemarinya meraup mukanya frustasi. Manik sewarna malam itu mengendur perlahan. Terlihat bagaikan porselen yang begitu rapuh.

" Mereka selalu menyalahkan kesalahan masing-masing. Aku merasa tidak pernah dianggap lahir di dunia ini."

TES

Satu lapisan kaca bening itu sudah retak. Menyembul mengeluarkan butiran cairan bening yang merembes dibawah matanya.

" Aku ingin mati saja.." Dua tetes air mata telah jatuh dari manik sewarna malam itu. Tubuhnya bangkit dari ranjang rumah sakit yang –baru saja di dudukinya— dan melangkah menuju jendela di depannya.

Langit begitu kelam. Mendung tak berawan. Mungkin disana sedang merasakan hal yang sama denganya. Wajahnya menengadah , melihat lagit yang sedang muram untuk malam ini. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman yang sedikit samar.

" Hujan akan segera turun.." desisnya pelan.

TES

TES

Tidak lama kemudian .. terdengar rintikan hujan yang jatuh membasahi dedaunan di luar. Sudut bibir pria manis ini tertarik penuh. Perkataanya berbuah hasil. Hujan… Ia menyukai itu. Hujan dapat menyamarkan rasa sakit di hatinya yang mulai retak. Ia menyukai hujan..

.

.

oOo

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Mentari menyapa bumi dengan sinarnya. Berpendar halus menyampaikan kehidupan lewat perantara sinar jingga itu. Lee Sungmin, pria berwajah manis ini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Kali ini tatapan matanya sudah bersinar , dia menyukai saat pagi hari. Dimana burung-burung bernyanyian merdu untuk menemaninya. Hanya sedikit, tatapan itu mulai bercahaya.. menyembunyikan sakit yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

" Pagi dunia …" Matanya menyipit membuat sebuah senyuman tulus .

" Sebentar saja.. aku akan pergi disana.." Lagi.. manik sewarna malam itu memandang jauh di angkasa. Tangannya tergapai seolah-olah akan memetik sebuah bintang.

" Ya.. sebentar saja.." bisiknya lirih.

.

.

" Sungmin-ah.. Eomma bawakan makanan kesukaanmu hari ini." Sungmin menoleh sesaat. Hanya melirik tak berminat pada bungkusan bekal berwarna pink cerah di meja nakasnya.

" Aku tidak ingin makan."

Victoria—Ibu Sungmin— tertegun mendengarnya. Perempuan tua ini hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia mendekati putranya dan mengelus lembut bahu sang anak.

" Makanlah sayang.. Agar kau cepat sembuh."

' _Aku tidak ingin sembuh. Aku ingin mati saja'_

Sungmin memandang perepmpuan tua di sampingnya dengan pandangan sinis, ia benci hal ini . Sungguh !.

" Pergilah. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Jangan pedulikan aku.." Dingin. Menusuk. Dan tajam.. Sungmin mengatakannya penuh penekanan. Victoria melepas tangannya pada bahu anaknya.

" Kau tidak merindukan eomma sayang..?"

Sungmin menatap dingin pada wanita tua dihadapanya. Sebelum akhirnya berkata " Tidak. Aku tidak merindukan siapapun. Termasuk anda Victoria-ssi"

Vicoria terkejut mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja hati terkecilnya seolah di hujam rasa sakit yang beribu kali lebih sakit di banding dengan rasa sakit yang di berikan suaminya. Anaknya membencinya.

" Kenapa?"

Lee Sungmin mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaanya dari wanita tua ini. Ada sebersit rasa sakit yang tidak di duga datang dari ulu hatinya.

" Karena aku tidak membutuhkanmu." Lagi.. pria muda ini akhirnya memilih berbohong dari perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Victoria terdiam. Dia menyentuhkan jemarinya untuk mengelus surai hitam milik sang anak.

" Eomma tahu kau membenci eomma. Tapi Sungmin-ah.. eomma selalu menyayangimu."

" Jaga diri baik-baik sayang. Eomma pergi."

BLAM..

Dan akhirnya pintu itu tertutup sudah. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang lagi-lagi menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

.

oOo

.

WUSH

Sepasang sayap hitam terbang bebas di langit malam. Lalu berhenti di sebuah atap rumah sakit. Sosoknya tak terlihat.. hanya orang yang sedang dekat dengan maut yang dapat melihatnya. Dia adalah..

" Dimana anak itu. Ck. Raja memang senang sekali mengerjaiku."

-Shinigami

" Nah. Saatnya pergi .."

WUSH

.

.

Sepasang sayaap hitam itu terlentang. Lalu sosoknya turun menapaki indahnya langit angkasa di malam hari ini.

.

.

" Langit hari ini gelap sekali." Sungmin berbisik pelan.

_Mungkin akan nada hujan lagi.._ pikirnya. Sudut bibrnya tertarik . Dia tersenyum.. kali ini tulus. Entah kenapa, dia merasa hidupnya tidak akan berlangsung lama lagi. Tapi bukankah sebuah penyakit kanker ganas sudah merenggutnya? . Leukimia.. penyakit kanker darah yang dapat menyebar dengan cepat untuk kematian seseorang. Sungmin menderita itu sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

" Mungkin aku masih beruntung dapat hidup sampai saat ini."

Manik matanya mengendur, dia belum merasakan apa-apa dalam hidupnya. Kasih sayang orang tuanya telah hilang dalam dirinya. Membuatnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang dingin dan rapuh di saat bersamaan.

" Kau tahu eomma.. aku membencimu. Karena aku menyayangimu." Bibr itu bergetar ketika mengucapkannya. Pikirannya melayang pada pagi hari tadi. Dia melihat dengan jelas ada setitik air mata tak terlihat di mata ibunya. Melihat betapa wanita tua tadi benar-benar mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

" Aku.. ingin sebuah harapan lagi." Kedua mata itu terpejam .. Jari jemari mungil itu di satukannya.

' _Harapan yang baru.. Ya.. aku ingin sebuah harapan baru untuk akhir hidup yang indah'_

.

oOo

.

Mata sewarna merah darah itu menatap prihatin pada sosok kecil yang sedang memanjatkan sebuah doa untuk Tuhan. Ada setitik rasa iba saat melihat pria manis itu menatap hamparan benda-benda di sekitarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Seolah kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Mendadak ia lupa tujuannya pergi kesini.

" Mungkin. Aku bisa membantunya agar bahagia.." Sudut bibir pria ber iris mata sewarna darah ini tertarik lepas.

" Aku akan mencobanya.."

.

oOo

.

Pagi hari menyapa. Titik-titik cahaya merembes melewati jendela di kamar bernuansa putih itu. Sosok manis itu menyipitkan matanya silau.

" Pagi Sungmin-ssi." Sapa wanita cantik berbalut baju putih ketat itu.

" Ah.. Suster Kim. Pagi juga .." Balas Sungmin ramah.

" Makananmu ada di meja Sungmin-ssi. Makanlah agar cepat sembuh. Aku pergi dulu. Fighting!" Suster muda ini begitu ceria ketika menyapanya. Kaki panjang itu melangkah keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap suster muda tadi dengan pandangan aneh.

" Kenapa dia semangat sekali. Dasar wanita aneh.."

.

" Hai !."

Tiba-tiba ada suara lain dari sekitarnya. Pria manis ini mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Sebelum akhirnya manik matanya membulat sempurna melihat pria bertubuh tegap dengan tudung hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ada seringai yang tercipta di wajah pria itu. Manik mata merah sewarna darah.. benar-benar memberi kesan bahwa orang itu adalah..

.

.

.

" GYAA ! ADA SETAAAN !"

.

.

TBC

A/N : fiuh akhirnya selesai juga chap 1 :D. niatnya mau dibikin one shoot. Tapi kayaknya kepanjangan deh. Mungkin sekitar 2 part lagi, FF ini selesai :D.

Semoga suka ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran yah.. Kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna bagi kelangsungan cerita sederhana dariku :D


End file.
